In some mobile electronic devices (such as tablet computers and/or smartphones), a display may be used in different physical orientations to view, for example, text, still visual images (e.g., photographs), TV broadcasts, videos, etc. Moreover, different applications may render visual output on the display in different orientations, such as “portrait” and “landscape” orientations. More particularly, a “portrait” orientation provides a height of the displayed data representation (also referred to as graphic output) that is greater than its width, while a “landscape” orientation provides a width of the displayed data representation that is greater than its height. For example, a video or TV broadcast application may provide graphic output in a “landscape” orientation with width greater than height, while a text application may provide graphic output in a “portrait” mode with height greater than width.
A user may be required to manually select/reselect between different applications and/or to manually configure/reconfigure graphic output controls to select the appropriate graphic output orientation. After manually selecting/reselecting the application and/or configuring/reconfiguring graphic output controls, the user may then need to rotate the mobile electronic device to the appropriate orientation for the selected application. Accordingly, there continues to exist a need in the art for methods of operating electronic devices to provide improved transition between different applications generating graphic output for different display orientations.